1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a retaining assembly and, particularly, to a retaining assembly for locking a disk drive.
2. Description of Related Art
Disk drives and other peripheral electronic components are frequently mounted on a carrier that can be slidably inserted into a chassis. The carrier usually includes a pair of carrier rails positioned on either side thereof to match the chassis rails. A latching mechanism is usually included to latch the disk drive in the carrier. A drawback of current carriers of removable disk drives is their relatively large size. Additionally, the number of parts required to assemble the carriers increases the cost of the disk drive housing.